Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{5n + 5}{2n - 10} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2n - 10$ $ 5n + 5 = \dfrac{2n - 10}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ 6(5n + 5) = 2n - 10 $ $30n + 30 = 2n - 10$ $28n + 30 = -10$ $28n = -40$ $n = -\dfrac{40}{28}$ Simplify. $n = -\dfrac{10}{7}$